enciklopedijafandomcom_bs-20200213-history
We delight in phyiscs / Žene u nauci od Arhimeda do Ajnštajna
Žene u nauci od Arhimeda do Ajnštajna ’Ovo me dovodi do pitanja zbog čega tako mali broj devojaka studira fiziku. Mnogo je odgovora ponuđeno na ovo pitanje, među njima i da devojke imaju manje sklonosti ka studiranju fizike od mladića, da je za to kriv uticaj roditelja i pritisak društva koje podržava devojke da razvijaju tzv. ženstvene sklonosti i osobine, da je nastava fizike (rodno) neprilagođena, da su za sve krive predrasude mladića (!). Ako se sve to uzme u obzir, moglo bi se zaključiti da devojke koje žele da studiraju fiziku moraju da budu biološki devijantne, nekomunikativne, nedruštvene, nehumane, neženstvene, drske i... dobro pripremljene da se bore protiv barijera koje im postavlja muški šovinizam. Fizičarke koje ja znam sigurno nisu takve. Sve su one različite kao ličnosti, ali im je značajna zajednička osobina istrajnost, samopouzdanje i radni entuzijazam. U najvećem broju slučajeva, one su od ranog detinjstva imale podršku roditelja, rođaka ili nastavnika... ...Što se tiče sklonosti devojčica prema prirodnim naukama, ne verujem da biološke razlike koje postoje između dečaka i devojčica mogu u tome da budu značajne, jer ima zemalja u kojima je situacija drugačija. U Poljskoj, na primer, fizikom se bave podjednako i žene i muškarci, dok u Britaniji devojčice kao da imaju manje sklonosti za fiziku od dečaka. Pitam se da li je ta razlika značajna u poređenju sa individualnim razlikama kod oba pola. Kada sam jednom davno ponudila moj stari alat mlađem bratu jedne od mojih školskih drugarica, on je na moje iznenađenje bio potpuno nezainteresovan. Čak i među fizičarima postoje razlike u manuelnim sposobnostima. Za jednog od vrhunskih teoretskih fizičara Paulija pričalo se da je dovoljno da samo prođe pored laboratorije i da će se neka od aparatura slomiti. Suprotan primer je Raderford, koji je bio veoma podozriv prema teoretičarima i oslanjao se samo na rezultate sopstvenih eksperimenata. Verujem da je najznačajniji faktor koji odvraća devojke od studiranja i bavljenja fizikom tradicija i njene posledice po obrazovni sistem. U viktorijansko doba bilo je lepo’ da se devojčice bave cvećem i leptirovima, pa su stoga danas biološke nauke popularne među studentkinjama, ali nije bilo lepo da se devojke ’prljaju’ mehaničkim napravama i još i danas je to teritorija koja pripada dečacima. Tradicionalni stavovi su veoma nelogični, ali se teško menjaju. Na primer, u školama je kuvanje tradicionalno predmet za devojke, a ipak su glavni kuvari u elitnim restoranima po pravilu muškarci. Društvo u celini, a roditelji posebno, po navici od detinjstva na različit način tretiraju dečake i devojčice, podržavaju ih u ispoljavanju i razvijanju različitih osobina. Rezultat ovog stava su nejednake mogućnosti koje dečaci i devojčice imaju kasnije tokom školovanja... ...Najzad, volela bih da ponovim moj stav ... o tome kako znanja iz fizike pomažu da razumemo očaravajuću prirodu fizičkog sveta koji nas okružuje. Duga je, na primer, jedan takav očaravajući fenomen, ali ako možete da razumete kako ona nastaje prelamanjem sunčevih zraka na kapljicama vode, to daje jednu drugu dimenziju vašem uživanju u ovoj pojavi... Napori našeg uma da shvati značenje otkrića i interpretacija u raskošnom tkanju fizičkih fenomena beskrajni su izvor intelektualnog zadovoljstva. Jednom davno, od Denisa Vilkinsona dobila sam pismo na čijem zaglavlju je bio štampan sledeći citat: ’''... we delight in physics...’ (Macbeth, II )'' Pogledala sam referencu, u originalu piše: ''’...The labour we delight in physics pain ...’Posao drag je trud za isceljenje, (Viljem Šekspir: Magbet, II čin, preveo Velimir Živojinović. Kultura, Beograd, 1963: 42) Denisova šala naglašava dva aspekta mog stava – fizika je posao, i fizika je uživanje'.’ '''Preuzeto iz Džoan Frimen: Strast za fizikom – ispovest jedne fizičarke (Joan Freeman: A Passion for Physics – A Story of A Woman in Physics, (prevod Dragana Popović: Genero 4/5, 2004: 135–139). Kategorija:Nauka